Fictitious Lies
by O.o.sOarhigher.o.O
Summary: SPOILERS! Bodyguards are back on duty. Everything has returned to normal. Everything, that is, except for Fuu. Not a pure romantic story. R and R ! JinxFuu
1. Chapter 1 Revised

A/N: Hm. Revisions made as of July. Enjoy!

As Fuu stepped out of the teahouse, she caught sight of a man with two katanas at his side, wearing a blue kimono.

"Jin!" She called, running happily to him.

He turned around and looked at her quizzically. This man wasn't Jin. He was too gaunt in the face and a few years too old to ever pass as the sleek and slender Jin she knew.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Fuu said, bowing, and he resumed his walking.

_I keep forgetting it's over. The journey's over. Although we parted our separate ways, it seems I can't go down my road. I can't forget them and I can't stop missing them. They've grown to take up my heart, leaving no room for anything else. Oh if only I could have had more time with them._

She let her arms droop to her sides as she walked along the dirt path. Fuu kicked a pebble along her way. Where was she to go? She didn't exactly have a home, although she had enough money for a hotel…

Fuu went to the nearest hotel at the edge of the city. At least she was clear of the red light district. Or so she thought until she saw a woman dressed quite…provocatively- Low neckline, open kimono, undershirt half revealed, overdosed makeup, etc, etc.

As she entered, she was greeted by an older woman.

"Ohayo!" greeted the woman, bowing. Though this was a well-to-do hotel, Fuu could see that the woman didn't make much money. Her purple kimono started to fade at the knees from all those years of bending. Holes were beginning to form at the seams.

"Ohayo," Fuu replied, returning that bow.

"How may I help you, miss?"

"I would like to stay for a couple of days. Can I pay you now?"

"Yes, yes. Certainly." The woman smiled with a smile that literally reached her ears.

Fuu was shown to her room and left there. As the sun set, she changed into night clothes and sat upon the window sill, staring out into the fading orange and pink.

_I wish we could have stayed as a group. Everything was so much more lively then. I'd give anything to be with them again._

"Anything" She said aloud, confirming the thought.

As she tucked herself in, she repeated the wish once more, in high hopes of it coming true.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jin sat in the dojo, legs crossed, deep in concentration.

_If he strikes here, then I dodge and blow here. No, here, no wait, here._

All these strategies racked his brain. He didn't need to even think of strategies because his body did things out of pure instinct. He just needed to get his mind off of the journey. It seemed that when he finally found friends, they had to go off to their separate roads.

Yes, the journey was great, but if only it were longer…

_I need to calm down and stop thinking of the journey. It causes me to lag behind in sharpness and performance. I will go on a journey to the South Falls. I will set out tomorrow…_

He thought of the things he had meant to say to Fuu that night at the riverside and also at their parting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugen lay in the fields of wheat, staring up at the moon. With a piece of straw hanging out of his mouth, he chewed in great haste. Why couldn't he forget them- his companions of no matter? He'd grown attached, that's why.

_Maybe I should just wander around some more, like I did the other times of my life. It's a good way to get my mind off of things. Who knows how long it'll take? But then again, the longer the better._

With that, he got up and walked through the waist-deep field and went to the nearest tree. Mugen picked up his sword and slung it around his back, securing it.

That night, he dreamt of the time when Fuu was at the riverside crying and Jin was there to comfort her. She rarely cried, so it was an awkward moment. So much he could have said to her, but nothing ever came. All he could do was watch from the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

Fuu sat up and stretched. _What a long night_, she thought.

_I think I'm going to continue wandering, but where to next?_

She left the hotel, returning to that familiar dirt road. Smells of ramen and dumplings filled the air. Vendors sold intriguing new sushi at their stands. _Fuu's stomach growled. Ah, what the heck-I'll just go back to that teahouse._

Fuu walked to the teahouse and sat down outside. She motioned to the waiter.

"Ano…Can I have 1 order of your vegetarian dumplings?" she asked, pointing to one of the calligraphy phrases on the wall.

"Hai!" The waiter

As she waited for the food, Fuu turned and examined her cup. The glossy blue had a little chip in the corner, but she didn't mind. In reality, she had a far off look as she "observed the cup". Fuu thought about them. _Can I meet them today, Kami-sama_?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin walked about, oh, 20 miles since yesterday. He sat at the riverside next to a large rock. Jin began polishing his sword. Fish danced around him, pleading him for his permission to suck his toes.

Fuu finished her dumplings and left the correct change at the table. Dusting off her kimono, she walked down the dirt path the way she came. As many horse-drawn carts passed by, she almost missed the site by the river. A very, **very** important sight She saw a man by the riverside: slender, long black silky hair (which she definitely envied), and glasses. Also, the infamous blue yukata.

_JIN!_ It couldn't be!

Fuu ran down the hill as quickly as possible, without falling, and pummeled the man over.

She looked at him and indeed, it was Jin.

"JIN!" she yelled, as she hugged him, squished him with all her might.

Jin had on a look of surprise. Everything happened so quickly so he was still shocked.

"Fuu?"

"HAI!" she smiled that cute little 15-year old smile of hers (except now, she was 16)

He noticed his eyes widening due to the dryness the wind caused them, so he made them go back to the normal squinty size and coughed.

"It's been soooo long!" she cried, staring at him with a smile.

"Have you seen Mugen, too?" Jin asked. _Why am I asking such a weird question? Who cares about if she saw Mugen! _He told himself. Then he thought, _I care…_

"Mmm…nope. I'm glad I get to see you though!" To her, seeing any one of them was enough to satisfy her for the time being. But Jin didn't see that. (Guys are dense.)

Jin turned around and faced the city as he turned red. Oh yes, he though she meant ….him. And him _especially_.

The two of them stood on the bridge: Fuu with her elbows resting on the stone rail, and Jin, with his arms to his sides. Both of them stared out onto the still water's surface, only the touch of cherry blossoms causing ripples.

"So, what have you been doing this past year, Jin?" She asked, curling her hair between her fingers.

For a while, she thought he didn't hear her.

"Practicing in a dojo." He pushed his glasses up. Fuu always wished for him to open up more. "And you?"

That threw her off guard because she never thought he'd ask about what she was doing.

"Huh? What- Me?" Fuu stammered, in surprise. "I just…I've been working…" She answered, her voice fading.

"Really?" He said, looking over his glasses' rim in doubt, "Where?"

"Oh. Um- you know, that tea house on the city border, but I quit already."

"Why?"

_Why's he asking so much? _

"I just wanted to go on vacation, that's all, Jin." Fuu said firmly, staring out at a tadpole.

"Okay."

"Yeah…"

The cool breeze swished through the trees and sent shivers down her spine. It was cold tonight.

"Maybe we should go rent a room," Fuu suggested.

"Yes, we should."

They reached the inn Fuu stayed at the night before and were greeted by the same old woman. She smirked when she saw Fuu with a man.

"We would like **2** rooms, please," Fuu stated, emphasizing the two. Jin looked at her.

"Hai, right this way," the woman said, and led them into the right-hand corridor.

The rooms were right next to each other.

"Arigatou, Oba-san," Fuu answered, and the old woman left.

"Well, Jin, we should get a good night's sleep. 'Nitey!" She smiled, and walked into her room.

As soon as Jin entered the room, he noticed the rooms were adjoined by sliding panels. As much as he didn't want to, he had to find out why she'd been acting "different". They used to save money and share a room. Now, it seemed as if she was rich or something. He found the idea ridiculous that she became loaded in less than a year. She seemed to be hiding something.

He silently walked across the matted floor to the adjoining doors and slid it open, soundlessly. Jin opened it just enough to see through it with his right eye. When he found a comfortable position to sit, he did so, leaning his shoulder against the panel-frame.

Fuu hummed a sweet tune as she took down her hair in front of the bronze mirror. She placed the hair sticks on the drawer. She pulled out her pajamas from a drawer and placed it on the chair.

Reaching her hands to her left side, she tried to undo the knot that held the kimono in place. Finally, after a struggle, her powdery pink kimono and light purple sash came undone. Pulling first from the shoulders, she let the kimono slip onto the floor. (A/N: Seductive?)

Jin almost had a nose bleed. He never expected to see her change. Looking at her for that made him turn like a turnip and so he needed to avert his eyes. That was definitely too much excitement for one night- way too much. More than he'd had in a lifetime.

_She's not overly curvy, but she became more shapely and proportional. Stop it, Jin! What are you doing! Why are you thinking about that? She's your friend and she's barely 16! Ah, well, Mugen is right about me only living once. Jin! What happen to your self restraint!_

After chiding himself, he looked back into the room, finding that she was tying the white bow around her waist. She kneeled in front of the window sill.

_What's she doing? _Jin thought.

Fuu clasped her hands together and looked into the starry sky. As soon as she saw a shooting star, she began her prayer:

"Kami-sama, arigatou gozaimasu! I've finally met Jin again! I waited so long for a day like this! It feels like so long ago that we met and parted. I'm sure this was your doing, so thank you. It means the world to me. I wonder what Mugen has been up to, since he haven't met up with him yet. Will we ever? Please, say "yes." I hope he stopped his bad habit of going to brothels if anything. Really, brothels are such dirty places. Anyway, I'm glad I got to meet Jin again!" After a long pause, she added, "Please, help me."

At that, Jin left the panel and sat in the moonlight of his room. What did she mean by "help me?" What does she need help with?

Perhaps it was just something she always said. He kept the thoughts in mind and returned to the doorway. The candle was out, but Fuu fell asleep by the window sill.

_She'll catch a cold like that! _Jin thought, but he doubted that she would care.

Jin waited a moment longer and then went into her room, tiptoeing. He wanted to carry her and place her in the blankets, but he didn't want to risk waking her up, so Jin just put the blankets around her. Before leaving the room, he shut the window.

"Don't…leave…" Fuu mumbled.

Jin looked at her to see her eyes shut in pain and sadness, but he knew it was a dream so he left her alone. Besides, of she awoke, she'd get the wrong idea about him.

Jin went back into his room and lay there with his hands behind his head, staring up at his ceiling.

What had she meant by "Help me"?

A/N: I wanted Fuu to grab Jin, but then I thought, tehe, we can save that for later chapters, ne? Please R & R! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

"Good Morning, Jin!" grinned the ever-energetic Fuu, as she slid open the panel between their rooms. Jin lay on his mat, sound asleep like a log.

Fuu walked next to him and sat down. _Maybe I shouldn't wake him up. He looks so tired. Jin's probably had a hard time this past year. .._

With that, she walked back to her room and grabbed several coins from her purple satchel. Fuu walked out of the Inn. At the nearest vendor, she bought 5 buns with meat and veggie filling. Walking along the road, she bought more food- fried squid, sushi, and candy. Happy with her purchase, she walked back to the inn.

"Ohayo!" Greeted the old woman, smiling. As soon as she saw that it was Fuu, she walked away.

Fuu headed back down the sunny corridor, going into Jin's room, all the while thinking about that old woman. _So much for their infamous courtesy_, she snorted to herself.

_He's still asleep, so I'll just set up the food._

She set the table and made beautiful designs of flowers out of the food.

_Maybe he'll want tea? Hell, I sure do! _Fuu grinned and went out again.

Scooping the tea out of a big wooden bucket, the guy selling tea handed a large bowlful to her. Fuu had poured two cups of tea when Jin woke up.

As she turned to face him, he lifted his hand to rub his eyes. The two met and collision. _Splish_! He knocked it into the front of her kimono. As much as Fuu tried not to, she yelped in pain.

"Gomen," said Jin, "Daijobu?" (Are you okay?)

"Hai, hai!" Fuu said, happily, "You eat. I'll be right back."

Fuu went through the joining doors and into her room. She pulled out a fresh kimono.

Half an hour had passed.

Jin sat, waiting. _Where had she gone?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fuu quickly climbed back up her window and changed.

Jin pulled open the door and Fuu sat there, smiling, the beads of sweat threatening to show themselves. Fuu bunched her clammy hands into the fresh kimono.

_Something was wrong. It's strange for a change of clothing, even if a woman, to take so long, _thought Jin. He was even more shocked when he realized that he had referred to her as a _woman._

_Thank Kami-sama he did not check sooner or else I'd be in a tight spot. Thank gosh I got back in time._

"Fuu?"

"Ha- Hai?"

"Why'd you take so long?" Jin asked, above his glasses.

"Oh…Well you know, us girls take a while to dress…" She laughed nervously.

"How's that burn?"

"What burn?"

He looked at her, puzzled. _Why was she playing it tough?_

"The one you got from the tea."

"Oh don't worry. I didn't get a burn. My kimono was thick." Fuu said, words caught in her throat as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She couldn't keep up these lies too long, especially not to Jin. Her heart hammered against her brain. Blood rushed through her ears.

He stared directly into her eyes for a last time and said, "Let's eat."

"Eh. Let's eat!" She agreed, glad to change the subject.

(Flash Back)

Mugen roamed around the city aimlessly. _Damn it! I'm hungry, but once again, no money. _He saw some punks and smiled.

"Hey, kid, come here," Mugen said.

"What'd you call me, Oji-san?" asked the green-haired punk. He popped open his pocket knife and stood up away from the store corner.

"Kid."

"Who the F--- do you think you are? Do you know who I am?"

Mugen smiled and led him into the alley shadows. With a swift punch, he knocked the kid out by the stomach.

"Well, Kid, it don't matter now."

Grabbing the kid's money, he went off the teahouse across the way.

"I'd like two beef buns," Mugen said, as he sat with one leg up on the chair like a barbarian. (Well, I guess he is, huh?)

"Hai! Coming!" two seconds later, the buns came, plate and all.

Mugen began munching when he saw a girl that looked like Fuu, clothed in a black cape. He looked closer. _HOLY SH-T!_ It WAS Fuu! What was she doing out here anyway? In a black cape? Whatever happened to that pink kimono of hers-that one with big flowers?

Coughing out his bun, he left a single coin on the table, next to the uneaten one. As quickly as possible, he got up and followed her.

Just as he was about to call her name, she turned into an alley and slipped into the shadows. She didn't seem to want to be called.

_I'll just listen in for a bit. It's not eavesdropping- I'm just being her friend…_ Mugen thought evilly, smiling that stupid grin of his. Leaning, he brought his ear next to the alley entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fuu kept her hood on, in fear of being seen.

" Have you come?" said the voice. It was deep and menacing.

"Hai."

"Have you brought it with you?"

"Ano…can I have more time?"

"I will get it! Please!"

"You know the punishment if you do not". He rattled something in his pocket.

"Please! Onegai!"

"You may leave now."

"How much time?"

"Three months."

"Hai…"

"Now go and remember the punishment. He will not be happy. Remember those around you." Immediately, the blinds were drawn and she was dismissed. Three months was not enough time…it just wasn't enough.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Mugen sat and strained his ear. He sat in a puddle of dirty water. Rats scurried by his feet and he could not see well with only little slits of cloth allowing the sunshine from above to break through.

"…come." Said a man's voice.

"…brought…"

"…no time…"

"…punishment…"

"…"

"3 months."

As soon as he heard Fuu's footsteps flurrying back, he jumped into the nearest basket of rotting vegetables, watching her run out of the alleyway. He followed her.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu ran out of the alleyway, sprinting to the hotel where Jin was waiting.

_Don't raise any suspicions, Fuu. You've taken too much time to "change". I hope he didn't open my door._

Quickly, she climbed the bamboo ladder she had propped up against her room's outer wall. Stripping off her cloak and throwing it down to the ground below, she shifted out of her still-damp kimono.

Mugen watched from the bush, perverted thoughts running through his brain.

"They're still small, but she's got curves." He snickered.

Unlike Jin, Mugen did not scold himself for such thoughts. He found it normal and was never taught otherwise.

Fuu dragged on the drawer's top kimono. When Jin opened the door, she sat and tried to cool her face, which was still flushed from the run. As she spoke with Jin, only one thought ran through her head: 3 months. 3 months to find it and 3 months for life. She mustn't waste time. She couldn't.

End of chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update. Hope it was a little interesting. Love my commenters! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Revised

A/N: sorry it's been so long. Thanks for the nice comments, everybody! haha anyway, I hope you like this chapter…winter break it gonna end sooon…sigh Thanks again!

CHAPTER 5

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Fuu, with her hands behind her back as she kicked a pebble. Jin and Mugen strolled casually behind her.

"Let's EAT!" said Mugen.

"Mm." replied Jin.

"Again?" Fuu asked, incredulously. "We just ate!"

"Never hurt me none," said Mugen, with his head rested on his arms, "but by the looks of it, it sure hurt you!" At that, he ducked, assuming Fuu would lunge at him and hit him. He was right. In fact she smacked him not once, but twice. Coming upon the third hit, she tripped on a tree's root and began to fall. At that, Jin caught her by the waist and hoisted her back up.

"Careful." He said and continued walking with one hand on the handle of his sword.

"H-hai." She felt a blush slowly creep up on her face and her heart hammered heavily against her left breast. She'd obviously never been held that gently before.

Mugen glanced over at her and looked her up and down. She was blushing? About him? _She's probably just blushing 'cause she's sure I'm right about the weight thing. But I was just kidding…_ thought Mugen.

For the jerk he was, the most he could do was apologize…well, not quite.

"Don't worry, Fuu, you're not fat. Although, you can get fat if you continue eating so much." He added in.

"Why, you!" and she kicked him with the bottom of her sandals-the sharp part of course.

Jin observed all this on the side of the worn, dusty road. After a while, he got out a "Mm."

" 'Mm' what, Jin?" Fuu asked, foot in midair, next to Mugen's face.

"I must get going."

"WHAT!" Fuu Cried, "we just met up!"

Mugen looked up at the expressionless samurai and caught his drift. He then looked up at the sun.

"Yep. Me, too."

"WHAT! YOU, TOO?" Fuu wailed.

All Jin had to say to that was, "It's getting late, Fuu. You should head back to the city."

Although still in shock, she could get out the sentence. "If you haven't forgotten, I don't own a place. I quit my job, remember?"

"Oh yeah….well, I'm sure they will give you a job again," Mugen said, nonchalantly, "if worst comes to worse, work in a brothel. Oh wait-you're too flat-chested to get customers. Kind of like how no one wants a deflated balloon for their birthday, or ever, in that fact."

Fuu narrowed her eyes into very, very small slits in which she bore through Mugen's eyes with a look of poison.

"Mm." said Jin.

"But…I thought…" started Fuu. _ Thought what, Fuu? The job'll be easier if you aren't as close_, she scolded herself. " Nevermind-it's a good idea. I do need a job." She finished.

Now **that** was strange because Fuu never refused help from them, ever, when it came down to the bottom of it. Jin looked at her and said, as simply as he would, "Bye. May we meet again". He lifted his straw hat and placed it on his head. That was Mugen's clue.

"Well, bye, Fuu."

"Eh…" she replied as she watched their retreating figures off into the night. An hour later, she sat near the dimming fire and felt the cold grasp at her. Satchel of clothes in hand, she walked back to the city's inn.

"Jin, where're we goin'?" Mugen asked, "Her hotel is _that way_," he said, pointing towards the city's border south of them.

"Eh? Eh…" and headed back around. Obviously, he was distracted before Mugen spoke up.

"We spy'in on her?"

"That's a poor statement. But to be crude, yes."

"Figured."

"Watching over is much more appropriate." Jin added in.

Mugen smirked as he looked over at Jin's protective face. "Sure, sure, whatever."

The two samurai moved through the trees swiftly as they headed towards the light of the inn. They spotted Fuu on the fourth floor of the wooden building, In front of Fuu's room stood their potential hiding spot-the bush. It sat upon the balcony overlooking the city. From the looks of it, it was just the right height to cover them while they sat cross-legged.

Both of them did the super-awesome 4-story jump and landed softly between the bush and the railing. They'd have to sit pretty close though.

Mugen got irritated at the cramped space and said to his fellow samurai, "Get your elbow out of my rib cage, Jin. Tch."

"Your hand is on my crotch. Remove it." Jin replied, disgustedly, but containing is reaction in his matter-of –fact tone.

"My hand on your-WHAT!" At that, Mugen rubbed his hand furiously against his own yukata till his hand burned and skin threatened to slough off. He spat on his palm and rubbed harder.

Jin simply looked at Mugen then resumed his look towards Fuu's room.

Fuu sat again at the window and looked up at the most sparkly star. "Ano…Kami-sama…(God)…I want help…I _need_ help….I don't know what to do, where to start, or whom to ask. I would have asked Jin and Mugen, demo…I don't want to involve them. 3 months is nothing. 3 years would be suffice…Kami-sama…" Fuu kept her gaze steady and then shut her eyes and thought to herself, _this is good that they are not here. If they were, I'd be emotionally attached. I can't have this on my journey. My journey is my own. I need to be strong for once. Yes, that's it! I know what I'll do. I need to first go to the house of Miyasaya-the young master in there has connections. But how do I get in? True, I've learned some stances, but not enough to beat the body guards. I think… yes, I'll have to dress up as a courtesan… ugh…I hate those outfits, but if I must…I will do it for those I know._

With a resolute look in her eye, she looked back up to the star and said "Arigatou, Kami-sama"

Mugen and Jin exchanged glances. Yes, they'd definitely follow her. What was better than an adventure?

Fuu turned to her bed and blew out the candle.

Her last thought before she slept was that the thing she needed was going to require a lot of work, maybe even death, but wasn't that what her training was for in the past 6 months?


	6. Chapter 6

_I need to be strong for once. Yes, that's it! I know what I'll do. I need to first go to the house of Miyasaya-the young master in there has connections. But how do I get in? True, I've learned some stances, but not enough to beat the body guards. I think… yes, I'll have to dress up as a courtesan… ugh…I hate those outfits, but if I must…I will do it for those I know._

Her last thought before she slept was that the thing she needed was going to require a lot of work, maybe even death, but wasn't that what her training was for in the past 6 months?

A/N: Okay so I haven't updated for like…what-2.5 months? Sorry you guys!!! I've been meaning to, really, I have! There's been a lot going on. Well, I'll let you guys get to the point.

**Chapter 6 Fictitious Lies**

Fuu let her deep brown/black hair tumble down her back as she released the pin.

"When'd it grow _this_ long?" She asked aloud, raking through her hair. Her hair reached mid-back in soft waves.

She sifted through her knapsack to get to the bottom, and pulled out a red kimono. _Ah, Damnit. It's… sheer._ She pulled out a black silk kimono to wear under it. _Gee, Meredith-san, you could have put in a more decent outfit…_ (Meredith was her boss at the teahouse)

Fuu slipped her current pink kimono (that really cute one with flowers) off of her shoulders and reached for the black kimono.

On her balcony, Jin had a nosebleed. All Mugen could do was smack Jin on the back.

"So, Jin, tell me when you were last laid."

Jin glared at Mugen. "I don't believe that's any of your concern." He readjusted his sight onto Fuu, but averted his eyes slightly, out of politeness.

"Aw, hell, Jin- just** stare**, for God's sake." Mugen grabbed Jin's head and turned it upwards to stare at Fuu's no-longer-childish body. "I gotta admit, she's got a nice-"

And before Mugen could finish, Jin punched him with his left palm.

"WHAT THE HEL-" Mugen began. Jin grabbed his head, pulled it back towards his chest, and covered his mouth.

"She's coming out," Jin whispered.

Fuu pattered around the balcony. "I could have sworn I heard somebody…must be my imagination." She walked to the railing and stood there, letting the wind kiss her face.

"Tonight," she said, "tonight." And walked back to her room, shut the curtains, and continued dressing.

"Damn," whispered Mugen. And Jin lost himself in his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu pulled on the clear red kimono over the black and wore another black layer over it.

She slid open her room panel swiftly and headed out, bringing only her knapsack with her. Fuu had begun the trek by slow footsteps, trying to blend in with the crowds at the festival's booths, but once an alley opened up to her, she swished through them, like a cat of the night. Her deft footsteps turned right and left without fault as to which way would lead her to her destination. Even Jin and Mugen couldn't keep their eyes up with her speed.

"-the Hell!?" Mugen cried, "When did she learn to do _that!"_

Jin didn't answer-he only watched with narrowed eyes, suspiciously.

Finally, they reached her destination- the rich Miyasaya's mansion. _MIYASAYA?! What did she have to do with that oversized lard-tub that spent his days drinking and sleeping with women? _Jin pondered, in a very negative tone. He didn't approve of a samurai's descendants who didn't at least have morals, if not their fighting skills.

Fuu walked to the front gates and was confronted by two large guards, dressed in black fox fur. They towered over her, drunk. Their stench caused Fuu to back up about 2 steps.

"How may we help you, pretty miss?" asked the first, swaying on his feet.

"I'm looking for Miyasaya-_sama_," she said, spitting out the _–sama­ _in the name, figuring that might help her get in.

"Ahh, you must be Yanaka Chizuru-_chan_, ne?" asked the second, getting much too close for comfort. His chest almost rubbed against her back as he inhaled her perfumed hair.

Jin felt a twang in his arm that told him to punch the guy's face. _No, don't. Or else our cover'll be blown._

"H-hai!" Fuu responded, not expecting that it'd be that easy. Heck, they even made up a name for her. She was going to use "Imako", but whatever.

"This way, please." The first guard opened the gate and guided her inside, by the shoulder. Fuu was irked. _Did I **say** you could touch me?_ She thought.

Jin felt some bubbling in his heart. "I must have had too much spicy food this afternoon."

"Jin, who're you talking to?" Mugen asked cocking his head sideways.

"No one." and with that, they jumped up to the top of the gate and into the courtyard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miyasaya-sama, Yanaka-san is here," the guard said as he knocked on the sliding panels.

A vase shattered.

"Hai, hai, bring her in. Quickly now, quickly!" a drunk voice replied.

_Is everyone here a drunk?_ Fuu wondered.

The panels slid open, light blinded Fuu, who was just in a dark hallway, and she was shoved inside.

The panels slammed shut.

"What was tha-," Fuu began.

"Well, well, well. What do we have gulp here?" A low and piggy-like voice emerged.

Fuu picked herself up off the wooden floors and straightened herself out before turning around and facing Miyasaya with a very seductive smile.

That smile left just as fast as it came once she saw he was half dressed and very ….lumpy.

"Miyasaya-sama…what a pleasure…to meet you?" She said, unsure of herself. _Get a grip, Fuu. You're here to trick him so act the part!_

"Ahh, you look lovelier every time we met, Chizuru-_chan_," he responded throatily.

_Ugh, his attempt at being sexy is disgusting me. Wait-**every** time?! What the hell!?_

"A-arigato, Miyasaya-sama." She bowed her head. _Oh man, this is going to be so easy._ "Tea, Miyasaya-sama?" Fuu lifted up the pot and poured some wine into his cup. She pulled her own cup to her lips, then removed it saying, "KanPai!" (a/n: excuse the misspelling).

Having nothing in her own cup to drink, she only pretended and stared at him over the rim of her cup.

He belched and some of the wine dribbled down his chin. "Now, where were we, Chizuru? Shall we continue from where we were last night?"

Jin's eyes popped open. LAST NIGHT?! SH HE'S GONNA MIX HER UP WITH SOME CHIZURU CHICK AND HE'S GONNA RAPE HER!

Fuu's eyes did the same, but she recovered.

"Eh. Hai."

_SHE AGREED TO THAT!!_ Raged Jin, _how could she!!_

Mugen slapped him on the back and said, "Cool it, buddy. Watch the minx work."

"Who's a minx?" glared Jin.

As Fuu sat closer to Miyasaya, he leaned in to get a kiss. Pretending to kiss him, she leaned in, and _just _when he tried to kiss her, she whipped her right hand from behind and pinpointed the paralysis- and sleep-inducing points of the body (Okay, I don't know the technical terms, sorry!). He zonked out.

_That was almost too easy, _she thought.

Jin and Mugen were floored. How the hell did she learn _that_?!

Fuu smirked, tossed up her fan, and caught it. "Baka," she grinned, and rolled Miyasaya on his stomach. She picked out his ring of keys. "Even a baby could do that."

Tossing the keys up in the air and catching them, she walked out to the balcony and leaned her head upwards, trying to get a good glimpse of the roof. _That oughta be the right height. I can step on the railing and jump up, just like I did at the temple._

So, she did. She sprung from the railing with ease and landed on the roof. The air became a little chillier since it was approaching midnight, but Fuu didn't notice, since she was in the middle of an important mission. No way would she lose this chance. Never.

Fuu whipped out the map of Miyasaya's mansion to find out where his treasure room was. She traced her finger along the crinkled paper and found that the room was not underground, as she had expected, but rather, in an attic. My, this was getting easier by the minute. Fuu put the map back into her inner kimono and swung into the attic window, which faced the backyard garden. She could smell the lavender.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quick, Mugen! We're losing her." Jin whispered to Mugen as the two samurai deftly followed her in the shadows.

"Why're ya so worked up? You saw her leap that thing like it was nothin'. She creamed the fatty. What's the worst that could happen?" Mugen mumbled, really wanting some action himself now.

"Don't be a fool. Let's go."

So the two of them brushed pass the branches and hid among the lavender flowers of the garden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu decided against her desire to light a match so that she could see in the dark room. She tripped over a couple of boxes, stepped on (and broke) some pearl necklaces, but she couldn't find what she was looking for. She groped along the dusty walls, holding in sneezes that tickled her. She swore mice scurried at her feet. _Ew, ew, don't think about it. Don't think about it. _

Fuu felt around for a secret compartment in the walls, as instructed by the man who held the fate of those around her. She knocked on the walls, hoping for a different sound. _Tock, Tock. _ She found it! Fuu pulled out the knife she'd had in her garter and started to dig at the wall, quietly. Clay crumbled at her actions, leaving fragments at her feet. Dust clouded her nostrils, threatening her to sneeze. She couldn't hold it any longer. She sneezed.

"Did you hear something?" asked the first guard.

"Yeah, let's go check it out," said the second guard. The two of them, still tipsy, began singing and laughing up the stairs.

_I don't have much time before they reach me._

Fuu pulled the rosewood box from the compartment and snuck out the window, this time descending from it using the vines that had long since grown and withered on the mansion.

Upon reaching the bottom, Fuu sat, leaning against a wall and pulled out the rosewood box on her lap. Its ornate carvings of flowers on the lid fascinated her. _This must be a family crest of some sort. Obviously, not of the Miyasaya's since theirs is a pig. (Ha. Ha.)_

_Miyasaya must have stolen the box and keys from the original owners then._

At that point, Fuu grasped the ring of keys in her hand and began trying each key in the box's lock. Finally, the one with the matching flowers on its handle opened it. Fuu removed this key from the rest of the keys and put it in her obi. She lifted the lid and withdrew …a piece of paper?

No, this couldn't be it! She wasn't looking for a piece of paper! Fuu had bewildered eyes as she read the slip of paper:

**Lavender gardens,**

**Cherry blossoms in winter,**

**I'm at the river.**

End of chapter 6

I hope it was somewhat interesting! Please keep a lookout for an update! Thank you to all reviewers and readers! I really appreciate you guys!


End file.
